


all my dreams

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Washio Tatsuki, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Bokuto checks the tuning on his guitar again, strumming a G string as he looks around the cafe. It’s busy tonight, much busier than it normally is for open mic night. He’s not sure what that’s about, but it certainly puts the pressure on him as the host and first performer. He doesn’t admit his hands are shaking.He’s been hosting these for several months, now, but this is the first night he’s asked someone specific to be here. He always throws the invite up on his social media accounts, but tonight he’s extended a special invitation. Akaashi is sitting beside Kuroo right near the stage, sipping a coffee and seemingly ignoring whatever Kuroo might be saying to them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	all my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest fill: [prompt here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/29250.html?thread=3334978#cmt3334978)

Bokuto checks the tuning on his guitar again, strumming a G string as he looks around the cafe. It’s busy tonight, much busier than it normally is for open mic night. He’s not sure what that’s about, but it certainly puts the pressure on him as the host and first performer. He doesn’t admit his hands are shaking.

He’s been hosting these for several months, now, but this is the first night he’s asked someone specific to be here. He always throws the invite up on his social media accounts, but tonight he’s extended a special invitation. Akaashi is sitting beside Kuroo right near the stage, sipping a coffee and seemingly ignoring whatever Kuroo might be saying to them. 

(“Bokuto-san. I always come to open mic night.”

“I know! I just wanted to make sure you were coming tomorrow.”

“I had no other plans.”

“Okay! That’s great! I’ll see you then!”

Bokuto had hung up the phone and dropped his head to the desk in front of him.)

When Akaashi next picks up his mug and takes a sip, Kuroo gives Bokuto a hidden thumbs up under the table. Bokuto sighs.

“It’s about time,” says Yachi, the tiny barista from the cafe. Bokuto turns to her; she’s wearing flowers in her hair tonight, a bright pink blush high on her cheeks. “I’m not working tonight, but Suga-san asked me to come over and tell you.”

“Thanks for coming, then!” He smiles at her. “Are you on the list for tonight, Yacchan?” 

The blush burns brighter. “Yes! I-I want to try reading some of my poetry!”

“That’s great!” Bokuto says, reaching out a hand and clapping it to her shoulder. She looks like she might collapse under its weight. “You’re gonna be awesome!”

Yachi squeaks out a “thank you!” and makes her way to the back. Bokuto turns back and surveys the crowd once more before he reaches up and taps the mic.

“Hey, everyone! Welcome to Queer Open Mic Night! I’m your host, Bokuto Koutarou. It’s great to see so many new faces here tonight. We’ll get our first performer up on stage here in a few, but first, let me get your clapping hands warmed up with a performance of my own.” Here he pauses and takes a deep breath. This is where he’ll be deviating from his standard script. He intentionally keeps his eyes away from Akaashi as he continues. “Uh, I know this might confuse my regulars a bit, since I don’t normally do this, but I want to dedicate tonight’s performance to someone special. I won’t say their name, ‘cause, uh, they’re a little shy about attention sometimes, but I asked them to come out tonight especially to hear this. So. This is for you.”

He smiles, mostly to himself, and takes another deep breath. He holds it, the way Akaashi taught him to do when he’s nervous, and lets it go.

_ “The moon is high like your friends were the night that we first met, went home and tried to stalk you on the internet. Now I've read all of the books beside your bed.” _

There really are a lot of people in the crowd tonight. He does his best to project confidence into his voice.

_ “The wine is cold like the shoulder that I gave you in the street. Cat and mouse for a month or two or three, now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe.” _

He catches sight of Yachi at the back. Her shorter boyfriend with the dark hair has his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. The taller blonde has his hand in the shorter’s back pocket. She waves at Bokuto and smiles. 

_ “Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night, kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright, three times 'cause I've waited my whole life, one, two, one two three four!” _

He risks a glance in Akaashi’s direction for the first time since he began. Akaashi is stock still, a hand pressed over their open mouth. He has no idea what that means, but if he thinks too much about it, he can’t focus on the song, so he has to look away.

_ “I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings, uh huh, that's right, darling, you're the one I want!” _

Most of the audience seems to be enjoying the performance. Yachi and her boyfriend are swaying side to side, giggling softly with each other. There are plenty of feet tapping on the floor or on knees, and overall Bokuto feels like he’s doing a good job. Will it be enough, though?

_ “And I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this, uh huh, that's right, darling, you're the one I want!” _

Actually, now that he’s thinking about it, it’s going to be pretty awkward if Akaashi doesn’t feel the same way. At least he didn’t say their name, calling them out in front of everyone. Although Kuroo knows who it’s for...and so does Yachi, and both of her boyfriends...and so does Washio...and Konoha...kind of a lot of people here tonight know, actually.

_ “And paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams, oh, you're the one I want.” _

When he finishes, the crowd bursts into applause. He stands and does a tiny little bow before Washio hands him the list. He reads off the first performer’s name and steps down off the stage. There’s an empty seat at the table with Kuroo and Akaashi, and he’s going to sit in it when he catches Akaashi’s eye again. 

Akaashi stands abruptly, grabs his wrist, and pulls him toward the door.

“Kaashi!” he hisses, whipping his head around to the stage. “I can’t leave, I’m hosting!”

Akaashi doesn’t answer. Konoha, still standing at the door collecting donations, smirks as Akaashi pulls him outside. There’s a light rain coming down, there’s no overhang from the cafe, and neither of them are carrying an umbrella. Akaashi turns and faces him, and he can’t read their face. It’s calm, eerily so, and it’s freaking Bokuto out.

“Okay, um, Akaashi? I’m really, really sorry if that upset you, I tried to be subtle—”

“You’ve never been subtle a day in your life, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answers. Their voice is quiet and even. 

Bokuto blushes. “Right, okay, well, I’m really sorry, still—”

“Stop talking,” Akaashi advises, and before Bokuto quite knows what’s happening, they’re gripping his shirt tight and pulling him close.

Their lips don’t so much meet as they do crash together. Bokuto is too busy being shocked to properly kiss them back at first, but Akaashi persists in holding their mouth against his, and they figure it out after a few moments. Bokuto reaches up and holds Akaashi’s face with both hands.

Akaashi pulls away. “That...that was a confession meant for me, right?”

“Yes,” Bokuto says, a little breathless. They’re both getting wet. Akaashi’s hair is drooping down into their face. “Yes, it was for you.”

“Okay,” Akaashi says. They brush a hand through their curls and wipe them out of their face. “I accept.”

“I hoped so,” Bokuto answers, smiling. “Otherwise this would have been really awkward!”

Akaashi stands on their tip toes and kisses him again. Bokuto grins against their lips, so deliriously happy he can’t focus. From inside, there’s a round of applause, and he pulls apart from Akaashi with a shout.

“Shit! I gotta—!”

“Go,” Akaashi says, patting his chest. “We can talk after.”

“Okay!” Bokuto agrees. He can’t help but rush forward for one more kiss. “Okay, we’ll talk after!”

Konoha bangs on the glass. Bokuto jumps and runs back inside, making his way back up to the stage. He leaves a little puddle at the microphone, but he smiles as he consults the list again.

“Sorry, folks! Our next performer tonight is a long-standing attendee here at Open Mic…”

When he looks down, Akaashi is back at the table, and Bokuto can’t help but smile even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> he's singing Paper Rings by Taylor Swift. Shout out to [this cover.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHhTLJZOWeU)  
> [socials here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
